


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by crimsonhawk



Series: Storms Over Colorado Universe [11]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonhawk/pseuds/crimsonhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost a year after the conclusion of Storms Over Colorado, Kim and Shego plan on spending Christmas with Kim's family. Except, Kim is called away on a mission on Christmas Eve. Will Kim be back in time for Christmas? Or will Shego be left heartbroken. Warning: This is DEFINITELY KiGo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Home For Christmas

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and all IP as it is presented in the canon animated television series is Copyright and Trademark by the Disney Company, using characters originally created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle. This is a transformative fan fiction work.

**Story Copyright © Dale W. Robbins (crimsonhawk)**

“Hey, Shell! Could you hand me a red one?”

Shego glanced up from her kneeling position at the person who had spoken to her. It had been one of Kim Possible’s younger brother. This one was Tim. Shego could tell because the young man had the decency of wearing a holiday sweater with the letter T monogrammed on the left breast. Nodding, Shego turned to the box full of ornaments to her right, plucked a simple red ornament from within it, and handed it to the teenager. Tim, who was standing nearby on a short stool, accepted the ornament and placed it high upon the Christmas tree in front of them.

Shego paused to consider the tree with a soft smile. A little over a year ago, she would have never considered celebrating Christmas in such an elaborate manner at all, let alone within the Doctors Possible’s house. But that intervening year—more like sixteen months—had changed so much of Shego’s life. It had started with being caught in a severe thunderstorm and having to share a vacation cabin with her nemesis, Kim Possible, for a weekend. During that weekend, the two of them had agreed to go on a road trip together and explore the possibility of a relationship. So much happened in the ensuing months, most notably stopping a Drakken plot that almost tore the two of them apart.

Eight months after that first weekend, right before Mother’s Day, they’d consummated their newfound love.

A little over seven months later and so much had changed for Shego. She lived with the Possibles now. She’d started in the guest bedroom, out of respect for the Doctors Possible, but had gravitated to Kim’s room within a couple of months. In August, she found that Steve Barkin’s offer of a job had been legitimate. The school board had accepted Shego’s Global Justice issued pardon and hired her on the spot. “Miss Godeaux” (not “Miss Go,” since she hated her time as that fake personality) was now the Junior Language Arts teacher and the Lady Maddogs volleyball coach for Middleton High School. In the meantime, Kim started attending college (finally) and continued with her world-saving missions... now partnered with both Ron Stoppable and his girlfriend Yori.

Shego pressed her lips together and sobered slightly at that thought. That’s where her Princess was now... on a world-saving mission. Professor Dementor had somehow gotten a hold of Summer Gale’s notes and was now animating evil snowmen in red elf hats all throughout Scandinavia. Wade Load had got a ride for Ron and Yori, who then swung by to pick Kim up. The three of them had left more than twenty-four hours ago.

And still no word from Kimmie as to whether she was doing okay or not.

Shego cursed herself silently. She should have gone. She should have...

“She’ll call in soon, I’m sure, Firebug,” came a voice from behind Shego.

Shego turned and considered the voice’s owner. Her mother, Janet Godeaux, suffered from a debilitating heart disease. While it wasn’t critically terminal, it was enough to disable the fifty-something woman. For the last sixteen years, she’d resided in the intensive care unit of a hospital in Hawaii, where the weather helped stabilize her condition. But Janet’s cardiologist had released her for the holiday season to spend time with Shego and the Possibles. So now, Janet sat in a very comfortable easy chair near the fireplace in the Possibles’ living room.

In spite of the respirator mask on her face and the nearby vital signs monitor, Janet was a striking figure of a woman. At least, in Shego’s biased opinion, she was. She had long, raven black hair, much like Shego’s, but it was highlighted by streaks of silvery-gray at the temples. Her figure was still attractive, in spite of years of inactivity and hospital food. And that smile. That warm, caring smile.

“I know she will, Mom,” Shego sighed. She shifted slightly as Jim, Kim’s other younger brother, snuck behind her to grab another ornament. “I just can’t help but...”

“Worry?” Janet asked, smiling. “Rochelle, sweetheart, that is just proof positive that you really do love her. Every moment apart is going to be painful for the both of you. That just makes your time together that much sweeter.”

Shego chuckled ruefully at that. “True enough. But it does make me feel better to hear you say it. Thank you, Mom.”

Janet laughed softly, causing herself to cough as a result. “You just like hearing me say anything, just to prove I’m still alive.”

“Hah!” Shego snorted, shaking her head. “You know me too well, Mom.”

“We’re almost done!” Tim suddenly declared, stepping back off of his stool.

“We just need to put the star on top, now,” Jim agreed, stepping back to stand by his brother.

The boys’ father, Dr. James Possible, stepped into the room at that point. “I do believe that is my summons and cue.”

“May Tim and I put the star on the tree this year, Dad?” Jim suddenly asked.

“Yeah, may we? Please and thank you?” Tim added.

“You know the tradition, boys,” James said, gently but firmly. “Plus, there is still the matter of what happened two years ago.”

“You’re never going to...,” Tim started.

“...let us live that down, huh?” Jim finished.

“Nope,” James smiled before bent down to lift the star out of the decoration box. It was stored in its own box, which James gently opened. As he pulled the star from the box, even Shego had to catch her breath. It was large and ornate, with multicolored, sparkling lights dotting the edges of the golden star’s arms. A silvery halo encircled the star vertically, giving the impression of a Holy star rising. James deftly flipped a switch on the back of the star and it began to twinkle in a myriad of colors.

“It’s been forever since we celebrated Christmas like this,” Shego breathed softly as James carefully put the star on the tree.

Janet smiled softly at her daughter. “I know. Kinda makes you miss the old days, huh?”

“Back when it was you, Dad, me, and the boys,” Shego agreed. “Just sitting around the fireplace there in our house in Santa Fe. And the gifts that Unca’ Cody would bring...”

“Speaking of,” James said, turning to the two women. “Slim’s on his way down from Montana. He should be here in a couple of hours.”

Shego bit her lower lip. “So, I’ll get to see Joss, but not Kimmie...,” she muttered ruefully.

“Oh, don’t be like that, Firebug,” Janet chastised gently. “Has that girl ever let you down yet?”

“No, she hasn’t,” Shego replied, nodding. “I _do_ need to keep faith.”

“That’s my girl,” Janet said, reaching over to pat Shego on the shoulder.

Shego smirked sardonically at her mother at that point.

“Shelly, sweetheart?” came the voice of Kim’s mother, Dr. Anne Possible, as the older redhead poked her head into the living room. “I’m ready for your help on the deserts, if you don’t mind.”

“I’m on my way, Anne,” Shego huffed, kicking herself up into a standing position. She then turned to look at her mother. “Now, old lady, don’t you dare go anywhere while I’m gone.”

Janet chuckled at that. “I wouldn’t even dream of it, dear.”

With that, Shego nodded and followed Anne through the foyer, into the dining area, and across to the kitchen. Once there, the two women got quickly to work, preparing pies and a large fruitcake. As Shego poured apple filling into a pie pan, she glanced over at the kitchen window. A snow storm was raging outside. Shego’s heart sank as she considered the storm and the weather reports from earlier in the day.

“I know,” Anne suddenly said thoughtfully, as if reading Shego’s mind. “We’re supposed to get over a foot in the next couple of hours. I’m worried about her, too. About all three of them.”

Shego nodded and continued to look out of the window. She wasn’t as worried about Ron or Yori as she was about Kim, even though she knew it would have only been right if she gave them some amount of concern. To Shego, Kim was the entirety of the world. But she knew that Anne considered Ron like a son, what with as long as he and Kim had grown up together. So, of course, Anne was just as worried about Ron and his girlfriend as she was about Kim.

“But, think of it this way, dear,” Anne added as she poured colorful cake batter into a long, slender pan. “If I remember the stories right, all of the special moments between you and Kimmie have some sort of storm associated with them.”

Shego blinked and turned to look at Anne for a moment.

Anne had a point.

Kim’s original confession was during a raging thunderstorm in the wilds of Colorado. Shego and Drakken’s relationship had definitely been stormy before Shego had left him. She and Kim had almost lost their relationship due to a storm of drama surrounding a Drakken plot. With Kim’s help, Shego had been able to mend much of her family ties in spite of the storm of hurt feelings between them all. And she and Kim had consummated their relationship during yet another raging thunderstorm.

Shego turned back towards the window and glared at the snowstorm, as if to challenge it. _Bring it on,_ Shego thought to herself. _The harder you rage, the better the memory Kimmie and I will make for ourselves._

Anne smiled to herself as she saw Shego’s expression change. She could tell that the Shego who rose to the challenges in front of her had just emerged. It was one of the things that Anne loved most about the woman she hoped would someday become her daughter-in-law.

Both women jumped when a song burst through the kitchen.

♪♫ _But every song's like gold teeth, Grey Goose, trippin' in the bathroom, blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room..._ ♪♫

Shego snatched her cell phone from her pants pocket and smiled sheepishly at Anne, who just smirked knowingly at the younger woman. Shego quickly answered the phone and pressed it to her ear.

“Princess!!!” Shego said excitedly. “Please tell me you need me to grab my coat and keys and come get... What? Wait, why? He said what? Um, yeah. I... I guess that makes sense. Yeah, I guess I don’t blame him. No, wait, yeah I do. I’m mad. I... What? Oh, yeah. You’re right. I guess I’d rather miss you on Christmas Day than spend it finding out you went the way of Buddy Holly the night before. Yeah, I know. I... Huh? I know, Pumpkin, I know. I... Yeah. How did the fight against Demen-dork go? Well, at least there’s that. I’ll keep BBC on tonight, then. Kimmie, I... yeah, there you go beating me to punch again, you redheaded geek. Yeah, I love you too. I guess... I guess I’ll see you when the storm here clears up.”

Anne looked at Shego sympathetically as the latter sighed and clicked the END button on her phone. Shego turned to look sardonically at the older redhead.

“Kimmie’s not making it in tonight?” Anne asked carefully.

“The idiot of a pilot that Nerdlinger whistled up for them refuses to fly back into Middleton while the storm is strong,” Shego sighed. “He got them as far as Denver. Apparently Denver International canceled all flights after that and the roads up to Middleton are closed.”

“At least they’re safe,” Anne offered, reaching over and taking Shego’s hand into her own and squeezing it reassuringly.

“I know, I know,” Shego growled. “I just... This sucks. This is our first Christmas as an actual couple. It should have been... wonderful!”

“I know it’s of little consolation,” Anne replied, turning back to the cake pan with which she was working. “But we’ll be able to do something with her once she does get in. The holiday season runs from before Christmas to after New Year in this house. This whole week is special. Not just the one day.”

Shego nodded thoughtfully to that as she returned to spreading the apple filling in the pie tin. Then something hit her. “Anne, what’s Unca’ Cody’s number?”

Anne looked at Shego curiously a moment. “406-555-0185. Why?”

Shego quickly pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number. After a couple of rings, Shego began talking.

“Unca’ Cody! Hi, it’s Shelly! Yeah, hey, are you anywhere near Denver? Kimmie’s stuck there because of the flights and roads and... wait, you’re where? How? The roads are supposed to be closed! You’re riding what? How are you surviving the weather? Gyah, you Possibles and your ingenuity. Okay, fine. I’ll see you and Joss when you get here. I love you too. Bye.”

Anne had both brows rose at this.

Shego glanced at Anne and sighed. “Tweedledee and Tweedledum rode robotic horses down from Montana because they knew the storm was going to be bad. They’re wearing special snowsuits to keep themselves warm.”

Anne chuckled at that, in spite of herself. “That’s Slim Possible for you. I take it they’re well past Denver now?”

Shego snorted. “They’re....”

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

Anne blinked at the sound. “Oh.”

“Yeah,” Shego replied, shaking her head.

Suddenly the conversation out in the foyer could be heard.

“Heyya, Squirt! Lookin’ as healthy as a tinhorn in a highrise, I see.”

“Hi, Slim! I love you too. It’s good to see you and Joss made it here safely.”

“Yep! It was smooth sailin’ fer Pa an’ me all the way down.”

“Hahaha! Uncle Slim called you Squirt again!”

“That’s funny!”

“Jim, Tim, why don’t you two take Joss and show her the new rocket you guys have been working on. Your Uncle Slim and I need to have an... adult conversation about pet names and... stuff.”

Both Anne and Shego chuckled softly to themselves. But then Shego paused in covering the pie with a top crust to sigh sadly.

“We’ll see Kimmie soon, I promise,” Anne said by way of reassurance, turning to place the fruitcake into the oven.

Shego nodded. “Not soon enough in my book.”

◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆

Shego stirred in her sleep, reacting to a slight itching sensation on her nose. She tried to settle back into her sleep, but the itching on her nose came again, but this time more intensely. Finally, it got so bad that she reached her hand up to scratch the itch...

And gave herself a face full of... something!

At that, Shego was well and fully awake. She sat up on the couch she was sleeping on and glanced at her mother. Janet was laughing her fool self off, coughing loudly between each hysterical laugh.

Shego wrinkled her nose and glanced down at her hand. A white, creamy foam-like substance lay smeared all over her fingers.

“Shaving cream?” Shego asked queerly. Carefully, she brought her hand up to sniff at the substance. Her eye went wide, then she carefully licked at her finger. “No, whipped cream. What the...?”

“You should see your face, Firebug,” Janet laughed, shaking her head mirthfully. “You are absolutely adorable!”

Shego sneered at Janet. “I’m your daughter. You’re supposed to find me adorable even if I’ve been fed into a meat grinder. And how did you get from the couch to that chair so fast?”

Janet snorted. “I didn’t do that. I just watched it quietly.”

“Well, I love knowing whose side you’re on,” Shego sighed. “Who _did_ do it, anyway?”

Janet simply pointed to the other side of the room, by the Christmas tree.

Shego glanced over that direction and blinked at the sight there. A young Japanese woman, dressed in tight white jeans and a fluffy red Christmas sweater smiled warmly at her.

“Yori!” Shego gasped, grabbing the blanket in which she had been sleeping to wipe the whipped cream from her face. “You of all people have this kind of sense of humor?”

“No, I do not,” Yori laughed. “Though it is my honor to admit that I did find the sight delightfully fun. A wonderful display of my _kareshi’s_ silly American sense of humor.”

“ _Kareshi..._?” Shego started to ask. “Wait a minute. Where is Stoppable?”

A noise, much like snorting, emanated from right behind Yori. Yori smiled knowingly and took a step to the right. Ron Stoppable was bent down behind where Yori had been, covering his mouth as if to try to keep quiet. Once he realized that he was exposed, though, he quickly straightened, turned to face Shego, sobered up, and cleared his throat.

“Um, hi, Shego!” Ron said and waved, acting as if nothing were amiss.

“You realize payback’s a jerk, Stoppable,” Shego grinned. “Just you wait. When you least expect it...”

“I recommend in approximately half an hour,” Yori noted. “At about that point, I plan on having Ron-kun particularly distracted.”

“That’s... between the two of you!” Shego replied, holding up both hands in denial while her mother continued laughing.

As Shego shook her head, a little pink bundle of energy hopped up onto Shego’s lap. “HI!” it squeaked.

“Hey, Rufus!” Shego smiled, picking up the naked mole rat and hugging it softly. “It’s good to see you, too.” She then turned to Yori and Ron. “If you three are here, does that mean...?”

Before Shego could finish her question, a pair of hands wrapped themselves around her face, covering her eyes.

“Guess who?” a sultry voice whispered in Shego’s ear. The sound of the voice sent pleasant shivered through Shego’s body.

“Well, let’s see,” Shego replied, reaching up to caress the fingers covering her eyes with her own. “From the shape and texture of the fingers, it must be someone absolutely gorgeous.”

“Mmm-hmm?” the voice prompted. Shego could feel the face of the person nuzzling the top of her head lovingly.

“From the smell of the hair,” Shego continued, caressing the forearms to which the hands were attached, “it must be someone who is loving and caring, with attention to detail and concern for herself and everyone around her.”

“Mmm-hmm?” the voice purred, nibbling gently at Shego’s ear. Shego couldn’t help but lean into the wonderful feeling. “And...?”

“And, from the sound of the voice,” Shego said, sighing happily and leaning into the lips that were now exploring her cheek, “it must be the one person who is all that I ever need for the rest of my life.”

“I love you, too, Rochelle,” the voice replied, removing her hands from Shego’s eyes to reveal herself to be none other than Shego’s girlfriend, Kim Possible. Kim wrapped her arms around Shego’s shoulders and hugged her tight, in spite of leaning over the top of the couch.

“Merry Christmas, pumpkin,” Shego sighed happily, turning to kiss Kim gently on the cheek.

Kim intercepted the kiss with her own lips and kissed Shego deeply.

“Merry Christmas to you, too, love,” Kim replied coyly after breaking the kiss. “And we have a couple of hours to ourselves before everyone else wakes up, so I suggest meeting me up in our room for some snuggle time.”

“But... Mom...,” Shego started to protest, nodding in Janet’s direction.

“Blast it, girl,” Janet sighed. “I’ll be okay for an hour or two. The woman you’ve been stressing over for the last two days is back. Go show her some love.”

Rufus then leapt from Shego’s lap and darted over to Janet’s lap.

“Besides,” Janet smiled while petting the naked mole rat. “Rufus can watch me. If something happens, he can come get one of you.”

“Uh-huh!” Rufus squeaked proudly. “Yep!”

“If he doesn’t figure out how to solve the problem himself,” Ron laughed. “He’s always been good at that.”

“Half the time, he was the reason you and Kimmie won against us villains,” Shego laughed. “Okay, you win. Princess gets her snuggle time. She’s earned it. But how...? I thought you guys were snowed in at Denver.”

“ _Someone_ must have told Uncle Slim we were there,” Kim said, straightening up and looking at Shego accusingly. “After he got here, he had Joss program the robot horses to come pick us up.”

Shego smiled sheepishly at Kim at that.

“He even sent along three snowsuits,” Yori added. “They were surprisingly warm, in spite of the weather.”

“Well, I’m not arguing with results,” Shego said, standing up and smiling at Kim. “What time is it, anyway?”

“It’s about four in the morning, Firebug,” Janet replied, still petting Rufus. “It’ll be about noon or one in the afternoon before we have Christmas lunch, so you and Kim should be able to get _some_ sleep before then.”

Shego tried to ignore the knowing wink her mother gave her at that point.

“Well, then, Pumpkin,” Shego said, striding around the end of the couch to take Kim by the hand. “You asked for snuggle time?”

“After the run around Dementor gave us in Finland, I sure did ask for that!” Kim laughed, pulling on Shego’s hand and leading her up the stairs in the foyer towards their bedroom.

Janet shook her head and smiled at Ron and Yori, who were still standing nearby. “Merry Christmas, you two.”

“It is our honor to wish you a Merry Christmas to you as well, Mrs. Godeaux,” Yori replied, bowing respectfully to the older woman.

“Yeah, Merry Christmas, Mrs. G.,” Ron added, before leading Yori towards the foyer. “I hope you get some good rest. Take care of her, buddy.”

Rufus snapped a proper salute to his best friend and master, causing Janet to chuckle softly before petting the naked mole rat gently.

Janet smiled at the Christmas tree nearby and sighed happily.

“I told you she’d be home for Christmas, Firebug,” Janet whispered softly to herself. “You just had to have faith.”

**[END I’LL BE HOME FOR CHRISTMAS]**


End file.
